


Stelle gemelle di Vegeta-sei

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantola d'Africa [30]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Riflessioni di un giovanissimo Vegeta su quello che prova per Bulma.Prompt: Andrea Bocelli: "Dell'amore non si sa"; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZeCE-Dptsog&feature=youtu.be&fbclid=IwAR1cna3V3JH6egR1SMG_AP2qTmPkDDLc5_tdPJzTsGuiQ1oIjLfyJH_XFxY.Songfic sul testo: https://www.angolotesti.it/A/testi_canzoni_andrea_bocelli_2925/testo_canzone_dellamore_non_si_sa_123255.html.





	Stelle gemelle di Vegeta-sei

Prompt: Andrea Bocelli: "Dell'amore non si sa"; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZeCE-Dptsog&feature=youtu.be&fbclid=IwAR1cna3V3JH6egR1SMG_AP2qTmPkDDLc5_tdPJzTsGuiQ1oIjLfyJH_XFxY.

Songfic sul testo: https://www.angolotesti.it/A/testi_canzoni_andrea_bocelli_2925/testo_canzone_dellamore_non_si_sa_123255.html.

 

Stelle gemelle di Vegeta-sei

 

L’aria gelida della notte gli sferzava il viso, facendogli ondeggiare i capelli mori a fiamma dalle ciocche larghe tre dita.

Vegeta teneva una mano appoggiata sulla capsula color crema su cui era sdraiato, con la schiena sollevata. Nelle sue iridi color ossidiana si riflettevano due stelle che brillavano nel cielo blu scuro quasi nero.

< Voi ‘soli’ della mia terra perduta che mi avete visto nascere ‘parlatemi’. Conoscete quest’universo molto meglio di me > pregò. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua, sentendo un piccolo taglietto all’altezza di quello inferiore.

< Sapete cosa agita il mio cuore, quali dolori m’impediscono di trovare riposo la notte >. Assottigliò gli occhi ed espirò rumorosamente dalle narici.

< In questa notte d’agosto i terrestri pensano di poter svelare i loro desideri a delle fugaci stelle cadenti, ma io mi rivolgo a voi, immutabili come gli dei polpi…

Quello che provo verso la Donna è quel sentimento chiamato amore? > s’interrogò. Si massaggiò le tempie e scosse il capo, sbuffando.

“Lei è insopportabile e caparbia, non facciamo altro che litigare. Sembra che niente possa piegarla e non so mai se tornerà a cercarmi o deciderà di tornarsene per sempre tra le braccia di quel mollusco che si diverte a tradirla. In fondo lui è un tipo normale, sportivo, amante del lusso come lei e soprattutto obbediente. Si mette tutti gli orridi vestiti, dagli assurdi abbinamenti di giallo e rosa, che lei gli rifila.

Tsk, quella Donna farebbe impazzire un santo” si lamentò con tono astioso.

< Eppure penso di amarla. Resterà o sarà fugace nella mia vita?

Non so niente dell’amore, tranne forse che è una cosa incerta che non si sa quando viene e quando se ne va. Mia madre ha sofferto per amore dall’alto di quella torre.

Sono come mio padre e non me lo merito? Ditemelo stelle gemelle, sorelle del mio destino e dei miei sogni. Voi che siete un dio magnanimo, così diverso dalla dea luna, ditemi se quell’angelo azzurro realmente esiste e mi contraccambia, se non è solo un’illusione di un cuore solo > supplicò. I suoi occhi divennero liquidi, mentre respirava pesantemente, il suo fiato si condensava davanti al suo volto.

“Non so mai quando fa la civetta o quando le cose le pensa realmente. Abusa della sua avvenenza e si mette sempre nei guai, s’impiccia e mi distrae quando dovrei solo pensare a diventare supersaiyan.

Non sconfiggerò mai Kakaroth se continua così” si lamentò con tono burbero.

< Sono stato un mercenario per così tanto tempo, mi dicevo che era stata colpa mia. Ho le mani così sporche di sangue che è difficile poter sperare.

Sento, però, che questo è amore e brilla nella notte quanto voi stelle.

Mi chiedo… Se posso rivivere grazie a lei, avere una nuova esistenza cambiando completamente > s’interrogò.

“Ehi, scimmione, scendi da quel letto, fa freddo” lo chiamò Bulma, stretta nella sua vestaglia, in piedi nel terrazzo.

“Perché dovrei?” le domandò Vegeta, con tono cupo.

“C’è spazio nel mio letto, dove fa più caldo” lo invitò Briefs. Chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò, Vegeta levitò da lei con un ghigno sul volto.

< Lo prendo per una risposta ‘stelle dei miei antenati’ > pensò.

 

 

  
 

 


End file.
